Blockbusters/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1980 Pilot #2 Opening Spiel: "This is the battlefield for our game of speed and strategy. These are the letters which lead to victory, as we invite you to play… Blockbusters! And here's the star of Blockbusters, BILL CULLEN!" 1980 Opening Spiel: "This is the battlefield for our game of speed and strategy. These are the letters that/which lead to victory, on… Blockbusters! And here's the star of our show/''Blockbusters'', BILL CULLEN!" 1987 Opening Spiel: "Get ready for our game of skill and strategy… Blockbusters! And here's the star of Blockbusters, BILL RAFFERTY!" Quotes "Thank you all very much, and welcome to Blockbusters. We are very happy to have all of you with us. Blockbusters is a brand new Goodson-Todman game show, that I think you'll enjoy. Now, on Blockbusters, a solar… a solo player competes against a family pair, and that's to see if two heads are really better than one." - Bill Cullen on the 1980 premiere "Thank you. Thank you. What a nice group. Thank you very much. Hello everybody at home, welcome to Blockbusters. I'm a little nervous today. This is our first show of 1987. I want it to be a good show. In this game, if you got skill, and the strategy works out, you can walk outta here with $5,000. And that's exactly what two of these people want to do, but only one of them may do it. Let's meet 'em right now. Let's meet our players." - Bill Rafferty on the 1987 premiere Catchphrases "Take a look over here, at our Blockbuster board. Each of the initials on the board represents a one word answer to a question. The family pair must work their way across the Blockbuster board and connect white to white to win. And notice that you can do it in as few as five. Our solo player has to connect top to bottom, red to red. And you can do it in a shorter path, only four, cause there's only one of you. Which ever side wins the first game, will go on to play Gold Rush for $2,500, and if your the side to win two games, you play the Super Gold Rush for $5,000 more." - Bill Cullen explaining the rules in earlier weeks "Let's take a look at our board. (insert game board animation) Each of the initials on the board represents a one word answer to a question. (insert challenger), as our challenger, you get the advantage first. You can win by connecting top to bottom, that's red to red, with as few as four. (insert champion), as our champion, you have to connect side to side, that's white to white, with as few as five. So, you have the disadvantage/a little bit of work cut out for you in this game. But, as you know, it takes two games to win the match. And in the second game, (insert champion) will have the advantage. So, we're going to start game #1. What letter are we starting with, please?" - Bill Rafferty explaining the rules of game 1 "Let's take a look at our board for game #2. (insert game board animation) As you'll notice, the colors have switched; meaning (insert champion), you have the advantage this time. You can win by connecting top to bottom, that's white to white, with as few as four. (insert challenger), you'll have to connect side to side, that's red to red, with as few as five." - Bill Rafferty explaining the rules of game 2 "Let's take a look at our tiebreaker board. (insert game board animation) And as you can see, it is an even board, as nobody has the advantage." - Bill Rafferty explaining the rules of game 3 (the tiebreaker game) "What (insert letter)…" - Blockbusters Host "Where to? He asks." - Bill Cullen upon a win situation "(Nope.) I'll repeat it for either of the family pair. (Raise your hand.)" - Bill Cullen (when the ring-in solo player gives out an incorrect answer) "Now, to win the big money, you have to start at the left side, and make a path connecting the gold to the gold. If you make that connection, you'll win $5,000. If you miss a question, or pass, a block goes up on the board, and you'll have to work your way around it. You'll have 60 seconds, and you can keep going until time runs out." - Blockbusters host explaining the rules of the Gold Run Bill Rafferty Catchphrases "What letter are we starting with, please?" "Always toss-up questions; hands on buzzers, please." "Incorrect, I'll repeat it for (insert player)." "You need to win this game and tie it up, or it's the Land of Parting Gifts for you." "This will anchor him/her on one side." "Very important block for (insert player)." "Now, (insert player) will have to start a whole new route." "This is a dual implication, as either player can win with this one." "Here's the route (insert player) took." "Alright, let's make some money." Tagline "I'm Bill Rafferty, we'll see you tomorrow/Monday on Blockbusters. Bye-bye." - Bill Rafferty Announcer Lines "This is (announcer) speaking for Blockbusters… * a Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production." (1980-1982) * a Mark Goodson Television Production." (1987) "This is Rich Jeffries for Bob Hilton saying so long from Blockbusters, a Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production." - Rich Jeffries during the credits of the final episode of the Cullen run (April 23, 1982) "Three questions not affecting the outcome of the game were edited from the program." - Rich Jeffries between the fee plugs and credits on the premiere Rafferty episode "One question in which neither contestant responded was edited from the program." - Rich Jeffries between the fee plugs and credits on one Rafferty episode "This is Rich Jeffries saying so long for all of us here on Blockbusters, a Mark Goodson Television Production." - Rich Jeffries on the final episode of the Rafferty run (May 1, 1987) Category:Blockbusters Category:Quotes & Catchphrases